


Story Time With Uncle Jack

by tigs



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/pseuds/tigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always looked beautiful in the firelight, Jack thought. [Jack POV, Will/Elizabeth]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time With Uncle Jack

**Story Time with Uncle Jack**   


_Date: July 31,2003._  
 _Length: 500 words._  
 _Challenge: First line challenge: There was no way that they would ever make it in time; no way except through sheer luck._  
 

"There was no way that they would ever make it in time; no way except through sheer luck," Jack said, "but they raced towards the island anyway, one desperate to save his lady from certain death, the other thinking only of getting his ship—the fastest on the high seas—back."

He paused for dramatic effect, because Captain Jack Sparrow was nothing if not dramatic, but then he looked at Elizabeth, looked at Will looking at Elizabeth, looked down at the sleeping child on his knee and at the two others lying at his feet, looking up at him with too-wide eyes, and said, "And that’ll be all for tonight, I reckon."

He smiled, he couldn’t help it—he was an evil pirate, after all—as the protests began.

"Uncle _Jack_ ," the twins said. "That’s not _fair_."

The boy pounded his fist on the floor while the girl pouted. Stubborn, he thought, just like their parents.

"Come on," the boy said. "Just a little more. Just tell us how you got your ship back."

"I don’t care about that," the girl said. "Tell us how Da saved Mummy. Please, Uncle Jack? Just a little more."

"But if I were to tell you that," Jack said as he leaned forward, careful not to crush the baby still asleep on his knee, "I’d ruin the best part of the story."

"And we can’t have that," Elizabeth said. She came towards them then, the light of the fire reflected in her eyes. "Besides, it’s bedtime for you both."

She’d always looked beautiful in firelight, Jack thought. She’d always been just plain beautiful.

He had memories of firelight.

Of Elizabeth and rum and want and cool skin beneath his fingertips.

Of things that he could no longer have.

Of things that no one else had known that he’d wanted.

Will especially.

Will, who was looking at him with a calm, calculating gaze.

"Da," the boy said. "Please? Can’t we stay up just a bit?"

"You heard your mum," Will said. "You can hear more of the story tomorrow."

The twins pouted, but nodded as they stood up, saying their goodnights.

"So you’ll be here tomorrow," Elizabeth said. She was smiling as she took the baby from him, a smile that Jack liked to think was reserved only for him.

"I’ll be here tomorrow," he said. Then with a kiss to his cheek, she and the baby were gone and he was alone with Will, the other man staring at him again, assessing him.

"She looks beautiful in the firelight, doesn’t she?" Will asked.

Jack froze.

"I’m curious, Jack," Will said, voice heavy with meaning that Jack understood far too well. "Where will this story end?"

"It’ll end where it’s always ended," Jack said after a moment. "With me and my ship. With you and Elizabeth and your happily ever after."

"Good," Will said. "That’s what I like to hear."

Then he stood and left, and Jack was alone with firelight and memories, nothing more.


End file.
